Weak Heart
Weak Heart is a term that means the character is vulnerable to swear words. The degree of weak heartedness can range from Type 1 (fainting only from strong words) to Type 3 (from small ones that are barely swears, such as heck). A majority of the characters roleplayed have this as a part of their personality, but are mostly all Type 1. History This trend was started with the EarthBound roleplay character named Lucas, who would always scold people when they did innaproriate things and exclaimed "Ow! My soul!" whenever someone said a curse word around him, and would even faint whenever an especially bad one was said. Once, in a crossover between Harry Potter Roleplay and EarthBound Roleplay via a Brawl Tourney, Ron decided to take after Lucas in this aspect. When a lot more fan characters were created and a lot of canon characters were given roleplay personalities, this seemed to catch on, especially with the nicer, softer seeming characters. Then, after a while, it started to develop in characters that didn't already have this as part of their personalities (namely Fay). Destinction Type 1 The Type 1 stage of Weak Heartedness is byfar the most common, affecting over half of the characters roleplayed as. It basically means that the character will only faint if an especially bad word is said or written, such as 'Yolo' and 'Barbara Streisand'. In some cases, however, the character faints when hearing words such as the 'F' word or the 'S' word. List of Victims: *Seamus Finnigan *Draco Malfoy *Hermione Granger *Remus Lupin *York Romero *Peartree Weasley *Fiammetta Romero Type 2 Type 2 is the least common of the three. It means that you only feel pain when general bad words are said, but still faint when you hear the major bad words. Little to no characters roleplayed here are subject to this type, only most of the first years. List of Victims: *Tommy Davis *Marcus White *Joey Sharp *Janet Wolfe *Ron Weasley Type 3 Type 3 is the most severe type of Weak Heartedness, effecting the soft and warm types as already said. The most common iteration of this type is that the victim will faint at the sound or after reading any bad word worse than 'crap'. However, even worse is when the victim will faint when anything that would be classified as a bad word is said, heard, or read. List of Victims: *Fay Pope *Neville Longbottom *Lily Evans/Potter No Effect This means that the character doesn't have a weak heart at all. For some reason, Weak Heartedness doesn't seem to ail most characters that are depicted as bullies, such as Sirius or James, which can mean that they can exploit their friends' vulnerability to them. Meanwhile, the more hardy and serious characters like Katina also don't take affect by this, and most adults don't either, or at least grow out of it over time. List of Resistants: *James Potter *Peter Pettigrew *Katina Eklof *Beta Avila *George Weasley *Fred Weasley *Lavender Town *Bill Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Lucius Malfoy *Sirius Black *Nathan Golliday *Severus Snape *Harry Potter Other *Exactly half of all commonly roleplayed characters are Weak Hearted in one way or another. *A majority of Pandapika's characters are immune to Weak Heartedness.